


Bathed In Virgin White And Like The Night

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/F, Girl Penis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Rhea expects all female staff members and students at Garreg Mach to bend to her will and let her do whatever she wants to their bodies. Fortuantely for her, that's all many of them want to do. Anonymous commission.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Bathed In Virgin White And Like The Night

Rhea didn't ask for too much out of her position as leader of the Church of Seiros. There were many things she could have sought, but she was a pious and reasonable woman whose guidance was well respected and who conducted her business reasonably. What she did wasn't for selfish gain, wasn't for herself. It was for the good of all the land, and for the good of her mother. There was only one thing she demanded that she considered selfish, only one indulgence she afforded herself in a life otherwise built on caring for others and guiding Fodlan's destiny into righteousness.

And that was the matter of her big, impatient, constantly pre-drooling dragon cock.

One singular edict came down from her on the matter: all women, whether staff or student, whether belonging to the church or to the academy, was hers for the taking whenever and however she wanted. Such was a cost worth paying, to prove one's piety or simply to attain the incredible experience and connections the officer's academy could provide. Helping matters greatly was the fact that Rhea's attentions had a way of bringing girls around to her way of thinking; few girls came away from having Rhea's cock fuck their brains out and not break down into a needy cockslut waiting for the archbishop to use them next. Nobody had to wait long, either; she was a voracious and vulgar lover who fucked hard and fucked often. Countless women in the course of a day found themselves paid a visit so that she could satisfy the aches between her legs.

She never woke up alone. That morning, she found herself greeted with Byleth's sleeping face. It brought Rhea a smile and brought her memories of Sitri that warmed her heart, made her remember back when Sitri too slept beside her. Byleth looked far too much like her in that moment, slumbering peacefully, presence so gentle and so soft. Rhea could have left her there, could have allowed Byleth to sleep undisturbed. But as her eyes drifted down Byleth's body, she couldn't. Dried cum all over her ample chest and on her thighs conjured memories much more recent. Memories of fucking Byleth raw the night before.

Rolling the professor onto her back, Rhea sought to forge some new memories in that vein. She climbed on top of her, grabbing hold of her rapidly hardening cock. The thick, ribbed dragon dick was ready to spread out Byleth's inner walls and start the day off with a bang, and all it took was a swift, confident thrust forward. Rhea sank her cock into Byleth, and for as much as the peace and calm over Byleth could have held Rhea back, she decided to o all out, forward and harsh in the way she buried herself into her and got to fucking immediately, wasting no time in the task of pushing onward with singular intent and a goal of pushing her limits hard.

Byleth snapped into consciousness from the spike of her heartbeat and the sharp sensation of a monstrously hung dragon dick filling her. There was only one person who could have done it, and the pleasure was absolutely overbearing. "Good morning!" she gasped, the most emotive and impassioned that Byleth ever got. Hardly screams of reckless, molten ecstasy, but Rhea was proud to draw even some reaction out of her. Confident thrusts back and forth pushed Byleth's body, and she welcomed all these attentions, moans spilling from her lips as she allowed herself to be taken, allowed the confident back and forth motions to begin pushing her along and satisfying every shaky, reckless want taking her. Her breasts bounced from the attention, and she welcomed it all.

"Good morning to you, my dear," Rhea said, placing a kiss onto Byleth's lips as her attentions redoubled and she sought the confident undoing of Byleth. Each thrust back and forth expressed her needs down to their most fundamental point, and all she wanted was to coax these sweet responses harder out of her. Starting the morning off with sex was the only way Rhea could clear her head, and she was determined to make the most of it, her confidence pushing on firmer and greedier through all of these pleasures. "I hope you don't mind that I woke you. I couldn’t resist it when I saw you lying there so beautifully."

"Not at all." Byleth didn't know why her father was so mistrusting of Rhea, because Byleth found herself enamoured with the archbishop, at her warmest and most comfortable when she was underneath her. Her hands reached for Rhea's chest, groping her while the hard thrusts filled her up, and she felt the elation keep up its wild pace. "I always appreciate being woken up like this. It's never a problem."

Rhea's smile grew. She knew Byleth was hers, knew that she had pulled her quickly into her graces and had her where she needed her. Now, it was simply about indulging in it, hastening her thrusts, pushing both of them further into the waking world with the utmost attention and ferocity. All she had to do was capitalize on it, to keep pushing her further and further into an excitable mess of pleasures that couldn't be resisted, and every step of the way, she kept the pace, kept the indulgence. Byleth was hers, wrapped tight around her finger and giving up to these drastic pleasures. She may have lost Sitri, but now she had Byleth here to take her place.

Byleth's legs wrapped up over Rhea's side and entangled in with hers, locking her in with the gesture, albeit unspoken, to fill her up. Byleth was a needy mess, desperation surging across her body and her thoughts, band to fall into this pleasure was everything she craved, dizzy pulses of want leaving her unashamed and reckless in the chance to crash so hard. Byleth's moans were wild, frantic, a mess of every desire surging across her body, and she was powerless to stop it. The pulsating monster of a cock that slammed down into her and pushed her to the almost religious ecstasy of being pumped full of hot, thick dragon cum only made that even better. Byleth was lost to her passions, gripping tightly to Rhea and letting out clumsy moans of ragged, desperate joy, expressing all of her most frantic needs in the face of letting completely fucking go.

Slowly, Rhea pulled out, coaxing Byleth with kisses and affection to remain just a little bit longer. She won Byleth's trust so quickly upon her arrival at the monastery, and Rhea felt confident now that when the time was right, Byleth would play her part perfectly.  
********************************  
"... And it is important to remember the goddess's light, and that it is with us everywhere." Rhea stood in the Cathedral, offering her morning address to the pews packed full of priests, guards, and the more faithful among the students. It was a very typical morning address. Rhea spoke of the goddess's love and her sacrifices, people listened and followed her in worship, and a pair of girls down on their knees slobbered all over her cock while holding her robes up to free the shaft for all to see.

Annette and Marianne were the 'lucky' girls today to prove their devotion. The more faithful girls were always the ones who Rhea wanted to have in this position; the opportunity to show their reverence and their faithfulness was always of the utmost importance. It was a public spectacle from pious cocksluts looking to show that they were good members of the church and would one day make excellent priestesses, in all likelihood. Crossing house boundaries, they were also 'forging bonds' and 'growing closer' while united on their knees in worship, not to the goddess so much as to the big, bumpy dragon dick that had broken them down.

Heavy spit strands dripped off of the cock. Neither girl was pristine or proper in how they slobbered on her cock, leaving it a spit-covered mess in their lurid attempts to prove their piety. They were forward as could be, burning with the dizzy want and the frantic need that carried them harder forward, keeping their pace and proving every step of the way what desperate depths they could proudly sink to. There was a simplicity to this, a sense of comfort and surrender in giving up to the pleasure that kept them compliant and ready, giving up everything to Rhea and to her desires. Marianne caught some of the spit strands that fell off, caught some of the pre-cum oozing from her tip, and swallowed it in the process of taking the cock into her mouth, sucking on it with needy motions back and forth, hoping she could prove her devotion and her love for the archbishop more and more with each push.

When Annette had a turn sucking the cock down, she took it into her throat, choking and struggling on the shaft but needing to prove herself, making up for her petite body and short stature by showing how much more adept she was at throating the colossal cock than the buxom girl beside her. Not to get competitive, just to keep up, just to get attention. Throwing herself forward in the name of ecstasy made for a reckless show of spectacle and greed, one that she simply couldn't resist, craving more and more of all the desires that claimed her and dragged her deeper into the joy. When she traded it back off to Marianne, she went low and slathered the base in even more loving licks.

"We look to the guidance of the Saints," Rhea continued. She spoke calmly, giving her sermon without interruption, as if she wasn't in the process of having her cock worshiped. She had years of experience with this exact thing, and unshakable composure kept her firmly in control of herself as she pushed firmer along, knowing she was able to make the most of things that felt more than a little bit too out there for sense. It was good, though; she felt confident and sturdy here, capable in ways that kept her right where she needed to be, and each step along this path, the girls slobbering all over her cock gave up to her. Their obedience was noted and regarded. Rhea adored when students were not only hooked on her cock, but pious about giving the archbishop what she wanted. She had recruited generations upon generations of female Knights and priestesses out of that pool.

Even when she came, Rhea's voice didn't skip a beat, but the two girls on their knees were happily in place, mouths wide to accept the eruption of cum all over their faces. Ropes of molten dragon spunk gushed forward with the intention of making a mess, and the mess hosed down their faces with a grand show of wanton desperation, sweeps of raw pleasure overcoming them. They turned in to face one another, licking the cum off of the other's cheek and nose, sharing sloppy kisses to indulge in the cum back and forth. Both were hopelessly hooked, caring only about falling deeper and exploring all of these clumsy, desperate needs, feeling too good to contain themselves in this show of utter reverence.  
*********************************  
Rhea was no disciplinarian, and typically left the matters of keeping students behaved to professors, or in drastic circumstances, guards. But on her way through the reception hall, she couldn't help but notice Hilda sitting around, being anywhere but in the class she had, and Rhea decided that stepping in was the right thing to do. She grabbed Hilda by the waist and by one of her pigtails, shoving her face-first against the wall, and with a hard slam, Rhea's dragon cock not only went up Hilda's skirt, but right into her twat. "And why are you not in class this morning, Miss von Goneril?" she asked, voice harsh but still, a stony calmness that contrasted the utter savagery of how her hips worked up to pounding into Hilda's cunt with the utmost greed and passion.

"Archbishop!" Hilda squealed, surprise hitting her as the person to hold her to honesty was, of all people, the one with a fat dragon dick that she was addicted to. Which was to say, exactly who she hoped would find her. "I-I don't know why I didn't go, I just got distracted." That was a lie.

Not a convincing one, either. Rhea's eyes narrowed. She knew that Hilda wanted this, knew that she was clearly trying to bait her attentions instead of being in class. She should have thought better of this, but she decided to simply pound her senseless anyway. It was rewarding misbehavior, sure, but Hilda's twat was far too tight to resist, and once Rhea got going, she couldn't exactly stop. Sex was her one vice, and oh what a powerful vice it was. "And what might have a young woman so completely distracted today?" she asked, voice rumbling in a hefty snarl, her demanding thrusts pushing carelessly forward with little desire to slow down. She was in control here, not even really caring about the answers, but happy to keep breaking down everything sensible and plunging Hilda further into disarray.

Hilda didn't answer with words. She didn't have a good excuse, and instead of trying to find one, she just jerked back harder against Rhea's hips, her round ass smacking back against her and trying to seek more of the wild, hopeless passions taking her. There was nothing sensible to any of this, just the wild, dizzy mess of pleasures growing harder and hotter out of control, bringing a dizzy rush of too many emotions that Hilda had been so greedy to pursue that she didn't even really think this all through. Her plan was a half-assed fumbling driven only by a need to get stuffed full of cock, and she was powerless now to fight of the deepening swells and urges that carried her. This was everything she needed, a grand ecstasy that didn't know how to stop, and in its stubborn heights of passion, the desire shoved her deep into a reckoning.

Rhea's hands seized Hilda's pigtails and tugged hard on them, hips hammering forward with enough ferocious greed to keep her stuck against the wall. "I asked you a question, Miss von Goneril," Rhea said. The unshakable confidence and steadiness in her voice wasn't going to od much good, and she knew the rush of pain wasn't going to get Hilda any more ready to answer, her nervous squeals and panics coming on louder through everything hitting her. But it didn't matter; Rhea made her point and proved what she could do, the ferocious pushes reducing Hilda to a babbling mess whose pussy clenched harder down around her cock, pleading for release and relief, and as her hips kept pounding, she drove Hilda perilously closer and closer to that very undoing.

When she got fucked hard enough, Hilda was nothing but a mess of babbles and squeals, eyes rolled back as she received the utmost attention, a feverish rush of pleasures coming on stronger and messier, inducing something so reckless and so chaotic inside of her that she didn't have any way to handle any of it. She was done for, crashing into the reckless ecstasy of an orgasm burning hot through her. Wild, panicked moans of dizzy ecstasy rang out harsh and bright, a noisy rush of emotions that conquered Hilda thoroughly. She gave up to them, dizzy and hopeless and lost to the burning excitement of succumbing so completely, every push into pleasure leaving her hopelessly hooked on this release and relief. She needed it. All of it. It felt too good, burning across her body and bringing her into a state of warming devotion that had her primed for the end.

Rhea shoved her body hard up against the wall, tugging Hilda hard enough bac by the hair that Rhea could steal a kiss as she flooded her womb, holding her tightly in place to make sure she drained her balls deep into her before drawing back. She let Hilda then hit the floor as her body, limp and tired from that pounding, lazily stopped bothering to support her weight. With no cock inside of her and no body to pin her against the wall, she flopped down. "Clean yourself up and get to class. When your legs are working again." Rhea walked off, her work completed, and a cross-eyed Hilda happily cooing after getting everything she wanted.  
********************************************  
"I do greatly love tea with you," Mercedes said, "but I think I like when we're finished our tea even better." With her skirt hiked up around her waist and her blouse up over her massive chest, Mercedes was happy to lie back and get fucked on top of the table by Rhea, the greedy dragon cock filling her up hard. Her breasts were free to bounce about wildly, and Mercedes never wore a bra when going to see Rhea precisely so that she could flaunt her ample chest for Rhea. The pleasure was overbearing, an excitable rush of emotions that hit her harder and kept these pleasures burning hotter, brighter, a dizzy mess of every pleasure that her body absolutely craved.

"I think you're my favorite student to have tea with," Rhea remarked, hands firm on Mercedes's round hips, using them for leverage as she pounded into her with the reckless joys she craved most. Mercedes was a sweet, pious girl bound for the priesthood, but she also had the fattest tits out of all the students in the officer's academy, and Rhea was happy to enjoy them, whether simply watching them bounce, or even more excitingly, bringing something extra down onto them to for the sake of having her fun with this. She reached for the small vessel full of honey and the stick meant for soaking in honey before letting it drop into one's tea, and she decided to have some fun.

Lifting it up, she let the honey drizzle down all over Mercedes's soft, fair tit flesh. The thrusts kept up, feeding dragon dick into her pussy and keeping her moaning, and the motion of her breasts meant she needed little effort with her hand to keep up with all of this, winding up the attention and her to fall deeper, steadily, into these joys. When she ran out of honey, Rhea dipped it in again, scooping a bit up with it, and running it along her chest again. She got honey all over Mercedes, to the curiosity of the girl watching it all happen, before she finally dove forward to indulge in her deepest appetites and get exactly what she wanted.

With a confident push forward, Rhea began to lick the honey right off of her, lapping at her lovely breasts, sucking on the skin, doing everything she could to push a deepening appreciation for pleasures too reckless and overbearing to resist. "Lady Rhea," Mercedes moaned, biting her lip and twisting under the growing panic and excitement of having this attention paid upon her. She was a bit of a mess, dizzily giving in to the pleasures hitting her, caring only about the chance to fall further as the praise toyed in with her sensitive breasts. It was the perfect counterpoint to the hard slams into her, and every dizzy, drunken rush of pleasure kept her giving up messier, hotter, caring only about losing herself.

It was a conquering and shameless loss, dizzy in the desperate heat that came with it. Especially when Rhea latched her lips around one of Mercedes's nipples and sucked hard, the girl lost herself, bucking against the thrusts, craving more of this attention in a fitful attempt to get at more of that fat dragon dick filling her. The pleasure was too much, hitting her from all directions and bringing her deeper into a frantic expression of every hopeless bliss she craved most. It was beyond sense, an unreasonable and dizzy rush of ecstasies keeping her stumbling along, trying her best to meet these passions and simply failing to hold herself together properly.

The orgasm pulsing through Mercedes was a hot one, but she didn't scream. Wild, demure gasps of almost ladylike passion fumbled out of her mouth, and Mercedes found herself precisely where she needed to be, caring only about the crash. She gave up fully, vocal and bright and desperate as she succumbed to the ecstasy, cumming hard, legs locking around Rhea’s hips. Rhea cleaned up the last of the honey while making a mess of her insides, and Mercedes could not have been happier to melt under all of it.

Mercedes had already been looking to enter the priesthood one day. The prospect of always being available for tea time and to act as the archbishop's cocksleeve only further cemented that decision as the right one.  
*********************************  
When Rhea ate lunch in the dining hall, she wasn't exactly looking to be left alone to eat. Her cock was blatantly on display, free for people to use if they were bold or desperate enough to do so in front of everyone, but she wanted her hand free so that she could eat. If anybody was going to take her cock, they would be doing it voluntarily. Almost every day, somebody would. Today, Lysithea was ready to be that somebody, scampering forward without warning and impaling herself down onto the archbishop's cock.

"I can take it!" Lysithea shouted. She wanted attention for this. She was the smallest of the students, a petite girl whose growth would be forever stunted and who wanted more than anything to prove that despite her stature, she wasn't a little girl, and that 'fully grown' was not entire a statement of physical size. Perhaps it was a bit petulant an approach, doubly so given the fact that she was calling out to demand attention from everyone else for the sake of proving herself and showing off the depths and truth behind her intentions, but it didn't matter. She would have what she needed, and get what she wanted. With confident slams down, she began to seek out the pleasure, riding harder and faster back and forth atop the cock.

Heads turned to watch Lysithea stubbornly fuck herself down the meaty prick. She was definitely forward and confident in it, throwing herself into the excitement with little patience or care, attempting to prove what she could do and show off the passion taking her. The stubborn depths and fever of this truth was something she felt ready to take as far as she could, working dizzily through every rush of pleasure upon her. The size was a lot to handle, the formidable dragon cock proving a challenge no matter how much she had psyched herself up for this task. It didn't matter; she would have what she needed, and prove herself thoroughly. All eyes were on her, everyone ready to watch this happen and witness the chaos of what she was ready to do, and she would not be stopped.

"You're doing well," Rhea said in between bites of her food. she relaxed back, doing little to immediately or drastically push Lysithea to do anything, letting her continue at her own pace and take her sweet time with everything. This was Lysithea's time to shine, and sure, she could have really helped her 'prove' how much she could handle by picking her up and using the petite girl like a living ona hole, but she decided to let her keep at it, taking stubborn initiative to prove what she could do. "Keep going. Keep taking it. You're doing great." It was nice to be supportive on top of all of this, walking the line and steadily urging Lysithea deeper down, keeping up the pace and enticing her to continue tending to these pleasures, teasing up the passions and the excitements keeping her stuck in desperate shows of delight.

"I'm a woman! A real woman, who can handle your whole cock!" Her voice was almost tea kettle high, struggling through this in her stubborn slams down, proving what she could do and abandoning all sense in the shameless thrill of pushing on harder, rougher, proving what she could do and how formidable she could be. This was way more than she could deal with, but the ecstasy of it was a guarantee, an overbearing rush of everything she needed. Lysithea could prove stubbornly, time and time again, and she would not be stopped. No matter how much the feeling of that meaty dragon cock stretching her hole out hit her, no matter how much her body warned her that she should have slowed down. she was committed, and she was prepared to give up fully.

A climax was all Lysithea was due, but the feeling of Rhea cumming inside of her as her pussy begged down around the ridged cock made up for all of that. Sher proved she could fuck Rhea well enough to make her cum inside of her, and she cried out, "You're filling my womb!" with a drunken, hazy glee as she let it all take her, conquered by these feelings and losing he herself happily to everything she needed, proving what she could do and fumbling her way deep into the clumsy want taking her. This was validation. Proof of everything she needed, proof of what she could do and how capable she was.

Then, she went limp, ragged, panting and slumped down into the archbishop's lap, needing time to recover from what had conquered her, and she was a mess, completely unable to hold herself together but lost to the wild delight of giving up to this. She was relaxed, calm, worn down fully and loving every second of what had taken her by storm. Rhea gave her some pats on the back and promised, "Take all the time you need, but know that if you spend too long warming my cock, I might decide to put you over the table and take you again."

Those words sealed Lysithea's decision. She didn't leave Rhea's lap through the duration of lunch, and got two more loads dumped into her for her trouble.  
*******************************  
A small duelling tournament had drawn lots of attention, with Petra and Leonie's round proving a tightly loved back and forth that had people abuzz. Rhea had other ideas in mind, and walked right out of the crowd. "You ladies will not settle this fight with your swords. You will do so with mine." That was all the explanation or justification given, but the only one she really needed, as the two warriors ended up stripped bare, thrown on top of Leonie, and a dragon cock ramming into both of them back and forth, intent on taking turns with the girls. "The winner will be whoever's pussy satisfies my cock the most. Who can win me over, I wonder?'

"You have filled me with so much of a cock," Petra gasped. "I will win and give you many cummings!" Her voice skipped and bounced with each hard thrust into her hole, claiming her with the utmost attention and excitement, a desperate wreckage that always pushed her to the most drastic of pleasures when it happened. She was a wreck, inconsolable and losing herself fully to all of the pleasures that wound her up. It was a lot, but Petra met it all head-on, no matter how much she was being pushed to the breaking point, thrown into disarray and losing everything to the excitement of what hit her.

With a cock in her, Leonie didn't really form words much, she just moaned her way through getting her brains fucked out. She couldn't even trash talk Petra when the cock wasn't in her, her brain fumbling about and trying to comprehend what had happened, trying to get her way back into focus. Way too much was happening too quickly, and all of it wore down at her comprehension of these terms, failing to control herself or hold back what was wearing her down. She was stuck here, a powerless wreck giving in harder, embracing all of the excitements and passions tearing her asunder. This was too much, but the best kind of too much.

With a crowd to witness her pounding into a pair of students in molten, vulgar tandem, Rhea switched between holes, the stacked-up pussies rubbing together, and the fitful girls were happily grinding against one another. Especially when a dick wasn't in them, the girl waiting for her turn worked harder against the girl getting fucked, seeking more pleasure and clumsily sating her dizzy appetites. There was no sense to any of this, but its wildest, harshest expressions of greed made for everything that she wanted to see. Two capable warriors, both at the higher ends of their classes in ability, succumbing into a pleasure and strangeness beyond sense.

"Kiss," Rhea commanded, and they did. Leonie and Petra locked lips, dizzily making out while dragon cock railed them. This wasn't a measure of warrior pride, but it was still satisfying enough to keep them committed, both of them falling into these swirling, dizzy messes of pulsating desperation. They were happy to fall deeper, giving up harder to pleasures that continued to hit them, wearing down at their thoughts and imposing a mess of excitements that let them feel the fullest depths of what they needed most. The girls were lost to this need, lost to the chance to fall further and deeper into this mess.

There was no way to fight it off any longer. They were set to fall, doomed to crash into the pleasures too messy and too reckless to fathom. Rhea was just about ready to cum, and she started in one girl, filling up before drawing back, cock spraying wildly every which way, before plunging into the other. She made sure both of them received the fullest brunt of messy creampies, filling them up and pushing them into the hopeless, frantic state of wanton panic that left them utterly ravaged. Cum oozed out of them both as Rhea's monstrously large load left them both wrecked, and the archbishop proceeded to draw back.

There was no winner. Rhea didn't say either girl did better, didn't praise the way Petra's ass shook while she fucked or how Leonie's legs had a way of locking around her even with Petra's body on top of her s to get in the way. The only winner of that display of vulgarity had, fittingly, been Rhea herself.  
***************************  
Shamir had not given a lecture in three months that Rhea's cock didn't interrupt somehow. She was Rhea’s favorite victim to pop in on, coming up from behind her and easing her pants slowly down, exposing her ripe ass as Shamir tried very, very hard to contain herself and keep focused on the class. She was talking about proper bow care, an important topic she would not loser herself to simply because of Rhea's demands. Even when Rhea's cock sank into her ass hole, she didn't want to give in. She needed to fight this and control herself, no matter how hard it was.

Hard. Hard like the dragon cock spreading her ass hole open. Rhea pitched forward with a hard groan, burying her cock deep into the knight's ass hole and starting to fuck her without a care in front of the students. She didn't say anything, letting Shamir continue on with her talk of proper long-term bow storage while having her ass hole ruined. The game was one Rhea couldn't resist. "Alleviating the pressure on your bow by undoing it will relax the frame and release the tension it is constantly under. For long periods of time, it is--nngh, it is important to make sure that your bow is well cared for and relax the wood."

Each thrust filled Shamir up hard, filling the depths of her ass with cock and threatening to let go. The pre-cum drooling into her ass hole was a threat, and the potent joys of pushing harder onward all brought on a vicious warning of what was to come, what she could throw herself into if given the chance and the careless joys of pushing on. The merciless pace she struck was one built on a desire to make her break down, and Rhea knew that if she applied her pressures right, Shamir didn't have a chance. In front of these students, she'd break down, and worst of all, it wasn't going to take nearly as long as Shamir would have liked it to.

"The amount of pressure your bow is under should the string snap or the frame crack can be cata--catastrophic to... To..." Slamming a fist down onto the lectern, Shamir shoved forward, howling, "Fuck it, break my ass in two! Fuck me!" There was nothing graceful about her crash. One moment she was moment controlling herself, the next she was begging for it, hips slamming back. 'Lady Rhea, fuck me senseless. If I can still finish the lecture when you're done, you haven't fucked me hard enough!"

"That's the spirit I like to hear from you, Shamir." The sounds of flesh slapping against flesh filled the classroom, a reckless and vulgar show of all the dizziest, most desperate fevers. Rhea wasn't gentle in her approach, wasn't careful about how she fucked Shamir's brains out. She wanted control, and she got it, pushing her to wilder depths with very little idea how to hold it all together. The harshest, weirdest excess of how Rhea fucked Shamir had a bit of a bitter, personal edge. The Knight was not a believer, and Rhea respected her character that she would still do this--albeit for the money--but it gave Rhea a bit of extra determination on the front of pushing her harder, furthering her desperate plunge. Shamir would experience religion, even if it was only through having her big ass pounded raw.

Pleading to get fucked more and more as she received this treatment, Shamir was an inconsolable mess, completely incapable of holding herself together or acting like she was capable of holding herself together. These pleasures simply wouldn’t stop, carrying her further into pleasure and depriving her of any semblance of control. This was a lot to take on, and its sharpest, wildest excesses brought her further along, savouring the frantic passions that imbued her with such desperate, hopeless delight. "Cum in me," Shamir moaned. Ragged. Hot. "Cum in me." Louder this time, firmer. “Cum in me!" At the top of her lungs now. Frenzied. Fuck-drunk. A hysterical mess of hopeless cock addiction and desperation.

Rhea filled her up and gave Shamir what she craved, burying her cock balls deep into her ass and flooding her with the messy, thick joys of more cum than she could handle. The crash was a reckless, overbearing mess of delight, desire and heat unraveling Shamir at the seams as she gave up and gave in, lost to something spectacular and loving every second of it. Having her bowels pumped full of cum, her focus shattered, any semblance of dignified composure in this lecture ruined, was a guilty sort of pleasure far removed from sense, but somehow everything that Shamir wanted most.

"I will make sure you can re-book your lecture for tomorrow," Rhea promised, giving a pat to the knight’s ass, before pulling out and leaving her gaping and dripping while bent over the lectern.  
******************************  
Rhea liked to sit in on choir practice some nights. It was rarely only to get a look at how the choir was doing. She motioned toward Dorothea and then to Manuela, drawing them to the back of the rows of pews, and both women were happy to take a break for a little while and find a brief change of pace in doing something else for a moment. That something else? Their ample chests pressed down into Rhea's lap together, two busty singers ganging up to give a double titfuck to a cock so big that it was a formidable presence to deal with even for two massive pairs of tits.

"It's nice to rest my throat for a moment," Manuela moaned, "although if you wanted it, I could avail my throat to you in other ways, Lady Rhea." She gave a needy wink, happy to have her fix of cock from the archbishop. It was a delight during dry spells, but even when she did find a man for a brief spell, they rarely matched up to what she could get from having Rhea fucking her brains out, leaving her always conflicted, sometimes even cheating, but always committed to servicing Rhea however she was asked.

Dorothea liked to reach over and grope Manuela a bit in addition to everything they were doing for Rhea, toying with her chest and playing around with this pleasure. She liked choir fine enough, but she enjoyed having Rhea pull her aside much more, indulging late in the evening on the glorious dragon cock, a dizzy mess caring only about the chance to melt under these treatments, fumbling her way deeper and needier into the pleasure. It was a spectacular mess of excitements to take on, greedily sinking further and further down. Singing was nice. Serving such a huge cock was just better.

"If you'd like to offer it, I might be persuaded," Rhea moaned. She looked at the two of them, looked at the generous chests tending to her cock. It was impossible to deny herself these spectacular pleasures, growing hungrier and more excitable under the incredible heights of passion and dizzy want that just kept coming. There was little sense to any of it, a lack of restraint carrying her harder onward, bringing her closer and closer to the spectacular fire and relief she needed most. This was all a bit too much to help, and she fell further along into this, dizzily seeking surrender and ecstasy with no care for control.

The up and down of two pairs of gorgeous breasts working to satisfy her cock was one of those beautiful little indulgences that Rhea knew she could get used to, falling further into the spectacular fire and devotion of giving up deeper. There was little sense to nay of this, an overbearing rush of all the pleasures she needed most coming on fiercely, hitting her where she needed it and bringing a deeper, more appreciative mess of excitement to these sensations. There was little reason to hold back, an overbearing satisfaction carrying her further and deeper into this. She felt amazing, and these pleasures demanded so much more from her with each twisting second, challenging her with the depths and the satisfaction that continued to bear down upon her.

With a firm, confident eruption of noise, Rhea gave up, losing herself with confidence and heat. A hard moan and the firm, gooey eruption of cum all over their faces left both women lost, moaning hotly as they received messy shots of cum all over their faces, bringing them around to spectacular messes of delight and desire. It was a lot to handle all at once, but they took it on happily, accepting the cum all over their faces and praising her.

"Your cock is amazing."

"I love helping you, Lady Rhea."

"We're always yours to enjoy."

After being hosed down with cum, the buxom women pushed in toward one another for shameless kisses, sloppily tending to the ecstasy of giving in, letting themselves fall further into hopeless devotion together. They were happy to give in, losing themselves to all of these excitements and these needs, a passion removed from sense and coming on with remarkable delight, an ecstasy like nothing else. Rhea sat back, watched them indulge, and she could tell they were ready to forsake practice if it meant spending more time with them. But if the archbishop herself permitted them to, was there truly anything wrong with that?  
********************************************  
"I'm addicted to your big, fat cock, and I want it to split my petite body in two!" Bernadetta never knew where the words came from. She wasn't even sure how she initially trusted Rhea so much that she accepted so readily to let her be just about the only one who came into her bedroom. But it was the depth of her wildest desires to be pinned down on her bed and railed by the archbishop, feeling no anxiety or fear when the prospect came, and instead unraveling under the molten joy and frantic delight of completely fucking breaking down under the touch that hit her.

Not only was she eager to get fucked, but she was loud about it, shameless and wild in her complete submission to Rhea. "My body was made to be a cock sleeve for your huge dragon dick, Lady Rhea!" She was the loudest of anyone in the monastery, a shrieking, hysterical mess letting loose the most vulgar things at the top of her lungs, painting a rich tapestry of depravity that had Rhea fucking her even harder so she could see what further madness she could coax out of her, and it almost became a sport of sorts for Rhea to hear what insane, twisted words she could earn.

Even fi she wasn't going to resist or be anxious about it, Rhea loved the chance to pin Bernadetta down to the bed, forcing her in place and fucking her as hard as she could. She rarely got to have this level of primal dominance with anyone outside of her own chambers, but here, she could savour all of that, taking charge and breaking down all reason and sense for the sake of this crushing ecstasy. Nothing but pure desperation and reckless passion could push her onward, bringing around the pleasure and heat of something as messy as could be. No restraint, no control. Just unhesitating ecstasy.

"Harder! I love the way your cock breaks me open. You're hitting me so deep, and no other cock can do this. I'm a sex slave for the leader of the church. You can chain me up in your office to be your cum dump slut if you want to. I'd do it. I only want to serve!" Bernadetta didn't care where this mess came from, didn't care how she had come to fumble into such gooey delirium. Everything taking her by storm brought on such a vicious and demanding rush of pleasure that all she really understood was her need to give in, breaking down in a mess of fumbling panic for the senseless joy of losing herself and losing all control. The swelling escalation of panicked joy kept on hitting, kept bringing her further and further along, and there would be no holding back.

"Such a foul mouth on a girl who can't look her professor in the eye," Rhea replied. She found nothing but amusement in how the quiet, shy girl became the loudest and most colourfully vulgar of them all. It was a delight to watch the switch flip, to discover how to make Bernadetta change and to use her cock to extract such a drastic transformation. There was no good way to fight it; she was in control here, and felt the growing ecstasies push harder and firmer, bringing on limitless pleasures and possibilities too messy to handle. The satisfaction was absolute and it was enduring, a mess of growing fevers carrying her harder forward, and there was only one way this could end, only one outcome that Rhea could be in any way satisfied with.

A hard, greedy slam down into her hit Bernadetta just like she needed, brought to heights of passion like nothing else. The squealing joys and messy, hopeless rash into joy came on way too hotly to help. The throbbing of Rhea's cock warned her of what was coming, and with inconsolable joy, she came undone, screaming out in bliss as the pleasures tore her asunder and she succumbed to all of this, giving up in hopeless fire and loving every second of it. Screams of, "Breed me! Breed me! Flood my womb and impregnate me with your cock, I want to be your sex slave!" expressed the most desperate of passions, drowning out Rhea's own moans of ecstasy as the eruption of dragon spunk into Bernadetta's womb was the flood she craved, an overbearing mess of passions coming on messier, stranger, and pushing her to the absolute depths of pure ecstasy with only one goal in mind.

Training Bernadetta to one day maybe make good on those promises.  
*********************************  
"I'm sorry that I came late," Rhea said, staring at the sight on her bed. Edelgard sat there, legs off to the side, in red and black lingerie emphasizing her body in the most wondrous of ways. It was far past the skimpy side, deep into slutty as she sat there offering herself fully, looking up at Rhea with a hopeful glare and a frantic need. She was prepared to give herself up fully, sitting in wait, prepared to give up everything. "You look beautiful in it."

"Thank you for the gift," Edelgard said, biting her lip. "It's okay if you're late. I'm ready for another turn." Her cheeks burned. Edelgard hadn't fully broken, her strong and stubborn will keeping her mostly in control, keeping her from going completely cock crazy. But she was getting there, more and more with each push. "Shall we?" Biting her lip, Edelgard presented herself on shameless offer, ready to give in to the pleasures as thoroughly as she could, eager to succumb to her neediest, deepest wants.

Rhea descended upon the future emperor, ready to make good on all of her most desperate desires, her cravings and her needs carrying her shamelessly forward with one singular goal in mind. She pushed Edelgard onto the bed, holding her limbs down and kissing her with a voracious, reckless need to have her. To conquer her. There was nothing that Rhea wanted more than to seize control, pushing on with singular intent and a harsh approach built on her deepest, most reckless of desires. Edelgard was the one who Rhea was most interested in breaking down, the one who wouldn't just be a good fuck, but an asset. She knew Edelgard's loyalty was an illusion, knew that there was a danger of her plotting something in the shadows, and Rhea was determined to undercut all of those concerns by pushing harshly forward with the goal of completely undermining her.

Edelgard was strong. She wasn't breaking, but she was looking at Rhea with a softer eye, accepting gifts of lingerie and affection, coming to her chambers for a night of pleasure. Sure, she still harbored resentment, still wanted to undermine the church and bring it all crashing down, but it was nice to be doted on, righty? Nothing had to come from this. Nothing had to be commitment.

But Rhea was wearing her down. The kisses made Edelgard melt, and as Rhea rolled her onto all fours and tugged her skimpy panties down, she was forward, prepared, taking firm hold of her cock and guiding it into her snug hole. It was calm right up until it very suddenly wasn't. Rhea seized tight hold of Edelgard's hips, slammed her back against her cock, and took to breaking her down thoroughly with the vicious treatment she felt would be enough to break Edelgard down entirely.

When Rhea's cock was deep inside of her, everything felt amazing. Squealing in hopeless joy, Edelgard knew it was confirmation that Rhea was not who she said she was, confirmation that her duty was in fighting against this and pushing against these demanding, fiery pleasures to do something for her own sake, to fight for humanity. Instead, all she thought about was how deep that fat dragon dick pushed into her, how much it spread her inner walls open and brutalized her. She couldn't fight against that, the overbearing gravity of a pleasure that set her on fire and pushed her into depths of pleasure completely removed from reason.

"Lady Rhea," Edelgard moaned, hips pressing back hard against the firm thrusts hitting her firmer, harder. The pleasure and the passion kept bringing her deeper down into an overbearing rush of a pleasure like absolutely nothing else. She was desperate for this, dizzily falling into a state of messy want and fever that she wasn't capable of fighting, giving up harder through an emotional wreck of things taking her by storm. Getting fucked into a state of dreamy ecstasy was something that she wasn't totally sure she wanted to deal with, but the pleasures kept coming. It was too much to handle, but she was happy to throw herself into it. All of it.

The harder, quicker pounding pushed on with careless intent. Rhea wasn't going to be stopped. Every hard thrust forward expressed the deepening ecstasies of what she wanted, and she ruthlessly pursued the opportunity top ush her harder and harder toward ruin. Utter shamelessness carried Rhea's hips forward, her burning desires leaving no time or space or thought for what was going on, just messily pounding into her and breaking down everything in her way. Edelgard's mind was hers for the taking, hers to play with, and with each thrust, she reaffirmed that, fucking harder and quicker into the blonde with the singular goal of pushing her into the state of surrender and bliss that Rhea knew she belonged in.

Confident that she was strong enough to fight this, Edelgard unraveled at the seams not realizing that she was having the rebellion fucked out of her with each reckless slam into her. She wasn't just getting her brains fucked out by the archbishop's monstrous cock, but having what was in her brain fucked out. Further she sank into affection and submission, a deference to Rhea that she didn't realize would not so easily be broken. her inner walls begged around the cock, and the pleading, shaky desperation pushed her to a state where she found herself powerless to fight off all the things sweeping up through her, until finally she crashed headlong into panic and ecstasy alike, screaming out in joy through an orgasm beyond reason.

The brain-melting joy of giving up to Rhea and the furthering surrender of her deepest, most overbearing wants, came on strong, hit Edelgard just where she needed it and helped push her further into the clumsy ecstasy she didn't realize she was becoming addicted to. she just broke down, a hopeless mess crying out in glee and delight, grinding back against Rhea’s lap and seeking all of the pleasures she needed most, whining, "Cum inside," as if she was calling the shots and falling just that little bit deeper into Rhea's clutches.

Rhea, in turn, slammed forward, buried her cock deep into the gasping blonde and filling her up, sending her over the edge and into the continued plunge that would doom her further and further. She was a mess, hopeless and confused and completely powerless against the carnal tides of her own desires, doomed to fall further and have no diea what to do about it. Rhea filled her, rolled her over, and tugged her by the hair, dragging her mouth toward her cock to clean her off. Edelgard licked with pure obedience along the shaft, unaware of how great a failure her plans and designs would be.

There would be no rebellion. Only Edelgard as the emperor preaching love for the church and spreading her cheeks wide for Lady Rhea whenever asked to.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
